


Au son de sa voix

by ishime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Series, Voice Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry déteste devoir se rendre au bureau de Malfoy pour des histoires de paperasse - mais pas pour les raisons qu'on croit. </p>
<p>Kink fic, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au son de sa voix

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.   
**Warning :** porn.    
**Notes :**  
Ecrit pour [](http://camille-miko.livejournal.com/profile)[**camille_miko**](http://camille-miko.livejournal.com/)   lors du [meme à kinks](http://ishime.livejournal.com/48612.html) que j'ai organisé en avril 2010, sur les thèmes _voice fetish_ et _physical response_. 

 

  
  
"Potter." Malfoy écarte du bout de ses doigts la mèche qui lui balaie le front depuis tout à l'heure, mais refuse de relever le nez de son parchemin. "Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut le _plaisir_ de votre visite ?"  
  
Malgré les années qui se sont écoulées depuis que Draco est entré au ministère comme clerc, Harry ne s'est toujours pas habitué à ce vouvoiement. C'est presque déroutant d'entendre Malfoy faire preuve de déférence quand il s'adresse à lui. Même s'ils savent tous les deux que le respect dans les paroles de Malfoy est, au mieux, ironique.   
  
"Les rapports de la semaine."  
  
Malfoy relève la tête et soupire, l'air vaguement ennuyé.   
"Et bien, puisque vous êtes pressé au point de ne pas pouvoir terminer vos phrases, auror Potter, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps."  
  
La deuxième chose à laquelle Harry ne parvient pas à s'habituer, c'est le ton qu'emploie désormais Malfoy pour s'adresser à lui. Harry n'a pas la moindre fichue idée de la façon dont Malfoy s'y prend pour obtenir ce mélange exact de velours et de sècheresse, et ça ne fait qu'ajouter à sa frustration.   
Et il n'a vraiment pas besoin de d'avantage de frustration, avec l'effet que la voix adulte de Malfoy a sur lui.   
  
Il sent ses joues chauffer légèrement et son ventre se crisper ; il prend une longue inspiration avant de répondre, pour éviter à sa propre voix de trahir son agitation.   
"Où est-ce que je les pose ?"  
  
Malfoy soupire à nouveau, écarte lentement sa plume de son parchemin pour en tremper le bout dans le pot d'eau sur son bureau, avant de la poser sur son buvard. Puis il se lève, prend sa baguette en prenant soin de ne pas laisser traîner ses manches sur le parchemin, et s'approche de Harry.   
"Donnez-les moi, ce sera plus simple."  
La voix de Draco, son index tendu sur sa baguette, la grâce de l'arabesque qu'il trace dans l'air font naître des papillons dans l'estomac de Harry, et enfin vient le murmure qui provoque un frisson délicieux dans son échine.   
" _Wingardium leviosa_."  
  
(Parfois, Harry se dit que s'il ne se retenait pas, il pourrait presque jouir simplement en écoutant Malfoy. La façon dont il incante a quelque chose d'envoûtant, absolument irrésistible.   
Puis il se dit qu'il doit vraiment être atrocement frustré, depuis son divorce.)   
  
Malfoy le dévisage un moment, l'expression presque neutre, avant de se détourner et d'agiter sa baguette pour déposer la pile de parchemins dans un casier.   
"C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait, Potter ?"  
  
La pointe d'amusement et la provocation dans son ton font perdre à Harry le contrôle qu'il exerce sur ses réactions pendant une seconde ou deux ; il imagine le sourire moqueur de Malfoy, et ses mots prononcés dans un tout autre contexte...  
Quand il s'arrache à son fantasme, Malfoy est à nouveau en train de le dévisager, et le sourire moqueur n'a plus rien d'imaginaire.   
"Pas de formulaire ni de signature aujourd'hui ? Ou seriez-vous en train de réfléchir à autre chose, Potter ?"  
  
Harry secoue la tête et prie pour que sa robe cache son érection ; mais pas un instant le regard de Malfoy ne quitte son visage.   
"Ah, si, le formulaire. Il - il faut signer le reçu."  
Malfoy acquiesce sans cesser de le dévisager.   
"Vous devriez dormir d'avantage, Potter. Rêvasser peut être dangereux, pour un auror."  
Avec une lenteur calculée, il lève sa baguette, lui fait tracer une arabesque, puis deux, puis trois...   
  
" _Accio_ formulaire 314."  
  
Et Harry jouit, debout au milieu du bureau de Malfoy, qui l'observe avec un sourire moqueur et délicieusement cruel, sa baguette pointée vers le bureau et l'autre main levée pour saisir le parchemin.   
  
Après quoi, Malfoy s'écarte de lui et retourne s'assoir à son bureau. Sans plus s'intéresser à lui, il trempe sa plume dans l'encre, remplit le formulaire et y appose son sceau, avant de le poser sur le coin de son bureau. Harry profite de ces quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, avant de saisir le formulaire et de sortir précipitamment.   
Pas assez toutefois pour échapper au salut de Malfoy.   
"A la semaine prochaine, Potter. Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je vous assure."


End file.
